


The Next Day

by abby_depp



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics), Joker - Fandom, Joker DCEU, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, joker DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby_depp/pseuds/abby_depp
Summary: The day after Joker helps Harley escape from Belle Reve. Post Suicide Squad.





	

The next day, Harley woke up in a comfortable bed with warm blankets. She opened her eyes to find the sun shinning in the window of a master bedroom. For a moment she was confused, she had to remind herself that she was actually out, in her home, back with her clown boyfriend. He had broken her out, he had saved her from hell. She rose to find her knight seated next to her, watching her with a look of wonder on his face. He smiled wide when her eyes opened. He had bags under his eyes - she had love bites to match - she noted as she stroked his cheek. He had purred and kissed her palm, inhaling her scent. She knew he was as happy as she was to be back home.  
The next day, he promised her all of his security. Said she would never be out of his sight again, declared he would never let anyone touch her, swore if she thought he was protective before then she hadn’t seen anything yet. He told her she was his and his alone, and she agreed wholeheartedly. She would be his until the end of time, she told him so.   
The next day, they bathed together. They enjoyed each others company. She laid back against his chest in the water, with soap she scrubbed off the lipstick kisses on her chest, stomach, lower. She washed his hair, he had purred while her fingers massaged his scalp. When she was finished, he turned around, bringing their naked bodies close in the bath. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, he kissed her shoulder and told her jokes.   
The next day, her puddin followed her around. Not letting her out of his sight for even a minute. She would walk into their kitchen and find him a step behind her. She put on her makeup and find him over her shoulder, watching from a comfortable distance away. She walked into the closet to change, her body still aching and sore from the battle, her puddin leaned against the doorway, frowning as he saw her bruises. Then he walked forward and kissed each one, swearing to her that he would kill whoever laid hand on her.   
The next day, she lost track of how many henchmen died. One offered his congratulations that she was free, he was stabbed. One sat at the same table that she did, he was beaten. One stupid soul merely looked her way too long, he was shot. The Joker killed all of them and would immediately follow up the stabbing, beating, shooting, by turning to her and smiling. Glee shinning on his face. He was smiling all day. For himself, for her. She would smile back and they would sadistically laugh.   
The next day, he would touch her. Run his fingers down her arm, stroke her hair, hold her face in his hands, as if he had to remind himself she was actually there. She was making lunch and he walked up behind her and wrapped a tattooed arm around her waist. She forgot about the meal, laying her head back against his chest. She would kiss him on the lips and remind him that was she was here, in his arms, safe. He would kiss her back and smile euphorically.   
The next night, they laid down in bed together. The Joker wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she traced the tattoos on his chest. They kissed and laughed into the wee hours of the night. She made a mental note of forever remembering that moment. They were content. Happy. The two crazy clowns finally had their smiles back in place.   
Two days after he saved her from hell, they went on a date night. 

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
